dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Home for Infinite Losers
"Home for Infinite Losers" is the eighth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the eighth episode in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on November 1, 1996. Summary Still asleep on the cleaning truck, Goku falls off Snake Way into the land of no return. He finds himself in Hell (or "HFIL"). Goku meets two ogres, Goz and Mez and asks them how he can get back on to Snake Way. Goz and Mez, say that once you have fallen off Snake Way that there is no return. Goku says that there must be a way and he will do anything. The two ogres then promise to get him back to snake way if he can pass their tests. The pair have a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who will challenge Goku. Goz wins with scissors, and challenges Goku to a wrestling match. Goz draws out a circle in the dirt and says that the one who steps out of the circle is the loser. Goz charges at Goku and pushes him all the way to the edge of the circle to which Goku laughs and with one simple push Goz falls out of the circle. Goz then states that he has a special "Flying Machine", which is a long plank of wood placed over a rock. Goku stands at one end and Goz jumps off a cliff onto the other end. Goku soars upwards and hits his head on an invisible barrier. After several times of doing this, Mez eventually comes out of his office and says that he knows a secret passageway back onto Snake Way and will show it to Goku if he can catch him in a foot race. Piccolo pours on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using Telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he loses control and accidentally great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elsewhere, Gohan is in the middle of his own training when he is swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicked for his life, he barely escapes with his own skin. The race begins and Goku is unable to catch Mez for some time. They eventually run around the tree that bears the fruit of King Yemma and Mez says that anyone except King Yemma is forbidden to eat it. Goku picks a fruit of the tree and says he is going to eat it and Mez begins to chase him. Goku simply stops and lets Mez run into him, declaring he has won the foot race. Mez is annoyed at Goku's trickery. As promised the two ogres lead our hero back to the secret staircase which will take him to Snake Way. Goku thanks them and reveals a smuggled fruit from the tree of King Yemma, but before the ogres can stop him, Goku eats the fruit and runs up the stairs. But it appears as though the two ogres have the last laugh however, as really the staircase leads Goku back into King Yemma's office, the start of Snake Way. Major events *Goku falls off Snake Way, lands in HFIL (Hell), and regains traction on Snake Way at the end. Changes *Originally, the ogres' shirts read "HELL", however in this edited episode, their shirts were digitally edited to read "HFIL". It is supposed to be taking the bottom two lines from the middle letters. The change was due to FCC regulations regarding usage of the word "Hell" in Saturday morning children's programing. When asked about this edit in a 1997 interview with Animerica magazine, FUNImation producer Barry Watson said "To be honest, that "Home for Infinite Losers" was about the best we could do. Something you have to realize is that to eliminate something like that, there are 30 frames for every second of animation, our painters have to work through about 15 to 20 minutes of footage, so you're talking about literally tens of thousands of cels to clean up. We do try our best to keep to the spirit of the original animation and to keep in line with a lot of the Japanese spirit of the show. "Vol.6, No.3 of Animerica magazine Trivia *Scenes from other episodes (Such as Gohan training with Piccolo) were spliced together with the scenes of Goku in HFIL to make this episode, so the uncut version of this episode varies greatly. *No female characters appear in this episode. *The expression "what the HFIL" was often used by Dragon Ball fans after this episode aired. Gallery References External links *IMDb page for "Home for Infinite Losers (1996)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z